Suponte que te quiero
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Los niños se hacen grandes, y Odd nos cuenta su rutina diaria, y su problema.  ?


Suponte que _te quiero_.

A mi eso me sigue pareciendo demasiado fuerte.

Mejor dile un… _capricho_.

Eso es mas aceptable.

Claro que… a lo mejor (y solo a lo mejor) es… demasiado poco.

Vale, entonces… _atracción_.

Pero eso sigue siendo inexacto. No soy un manitas para los problemas de matemáticas, pero creo que se suficiente como para diferenciar categorías.

Sigue pareciendo una definición muy pobre.

Probemos con un… _me gustas_.

Y creo que eso se le acerca muchísimo.

Si… me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas. Mucho. Desde el primer momento puede que no. Roma no se hizo en un dia, y yo nunca me habia enamora—

Vale. Capto la indirecta de mi cerebro. A lo mejor es también insuficiente. Pero piénsalo un poco. Apenas se nada del amor. Es ese gran desconocido para mi porque uno no sabe con quien te emparejará.

Entonces ponle amor.

Suponte que _te quiero_.

Pero sigue pareciéndome demasiado fuerte.

Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Me quedo en medio? No existe un término medio.

Si no es _capricho_, ni _atracción_, y tampoco se ve mucho como que _me gustas_…

En serio, eres una problemática.

¿Es que no podías haber sido un poco mas discreta? O… No tener esos ojos verdes que hipnotizan, ni esa sonrisa que jamás se cansa de gritarme: ¡bésame!, y que a duras penas puedo decir: no… no puedo.

No existe un termino medio, como tampoco hay sitio para ti y para mi en este mundo de locos en el que nos hemos metido.

Y puede que tenga que dejarte ir con el, por que sea la mejor opción.

Yo se perfectamente que no soy bueno para ti. Te meteré en lios. Discutiremos. Cortaremos mil y una veces, y volveremos mil y dos veces mas. Y sin embargo siempre te querré en esta locura del mundo en el que estamos metidos un poco a la fuerza.

La situación es complicada y no lo niego ni lo intentó. Podríamos ser solo amigos, pero claro… ni a ti te basta ni a mi me gusta la idea.

¿Novios? Solo en un acto desesperado, porque nunca he tenido una relación, y no admito que lo seamos. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Soy un espíritu libre, rehúso de todas y cada unas de mis ataduras.

Y de matrimonio… ya ni hablamos.

Tal vez amantes. Pero la palabra _amante_ viene de la palabra _amor_. Y me devuelve al principio.

Suponte que _te quiero_. Que _te amo_.

Pero yo no soy así.

Has cambiado mi mundo. Cierto. Pero no quiero llegar a mas. Por miedo, por orgullo, por lo que sea.

Al mismo tiempo, y siempre presente, te necesito. Y mucho.

Pero parece que no lo suficiente.

Y me miras, y te miro. Y luego bajas la mirada tímida, con ansias de preguntar: ¿Adonde llega _esto_?

Pero ni tengo ganas de responder ni de que me lo preguntes.

Y capturo tus labios con los mios, y te llevo a la habitación. Y a la mierda con el mundo ese que es tan loco.

Porque cuando estamos los dos juntos, a la mierda con todo. Mientras estés conmigo abrazada a mi. O incluso gritándome enfadada, por mi como si intentas tirarme algo. Pero ¿y que?

A la noche volveremos a juntarnos en uno, y luego me abrazaras te dormiras en mi pecho, y luego murmurarás en sueños que me amas.

Y luego vuelta a empezar.

Suponte que _te quiero_.

¿Y que tal si probamos? No. Demasiado arriesgado.

Amigos con derecho a roce, ahora que lo pienso un poco. Pero a ti eso no te va a gustar.

Y la verdad eso deja una puerta abierta a algún maric*n de mierda que intente acostarse contigo, y como alguien lo intente, juro que será lo ultimo que intente hacer.

Y claro. Luego amanece. Despiertas. Yo me voy a trabajar. Tu también. Aunque llegamos tarde los dos el suficiente tiempo para una bronca del jefe.

Y pienso en todo de nuevo.

Y volvemos a empezar.

Suponte que_ te quiero_.

El trabajo me quita de la cabeza esa infernal frase el suficiente tiempo, porque luego cuando voy a casa, tu estas dentro, preparándome algo, sonriéndome. Y no se donde has sacado la llave, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho. Cenamos hablando de nimiedades. Y vamos a ver la tele, como siempre en la rutina.

Y después de un rato, aparecerá la serie lo suficientemente babosa como para hacernos a los dos efecto, y empezar a besarnos con ternura, pasión y necesidad. Y volveré a mirarte. Y luego me mirarás. Y después bajarás la mirada tímida. Con la pregunta quemándote en la cabeza y en la lengua. Pero no te dejo ni que lo intentes. Ni que vaciles.

Y tu lengua se enreda con la mia.

Y volvemos a empezar de nuevo.

Suponte que _te quiero_.

¿No lo ves surrealista? Yo… _amando_, _queriendo_.

Es un chiste.

Me pregunto cuando no me dejaras besarte, y me lo preguntarás. Sin rodeos. Dando justo en el blanco.

Y empezaré con mi retahíla:

-Aelita, suponte que _te quiero_. ¿No crees que yo, Odd Della Robia, soy totalmente alérgico a eso?

Y siempre que me lo imagino… Tu acabas yéndote. ¿A dónde? No lo se. Pero te vas y duele.

Yo te quiero conmigo y solo conmigo.

Te prometo fidelidad, si quieres, pero no quiero una etiqueta en la frente o en el dedo.

Quiero que estes conmigo, que me necesites como yo te necesito.

Y luego podemos mirar al futuro.

Si quieres. A mi no me hace falta siempre que estes conmigo.

Ya te veo abriendo un ojito. Justo ahora empieza la locura de todos los días. Aunque hoy sea Sábado. Tu te iras con Yumi, supongo (y espero).

Yo iré a ver a Ulrich. Veremos un partido de fútbol. Beberemos. Rutina.

-¿Odd?

-Princesa.- te digo mientras acaricio el pelo.

Me abrazas mas fuerte. Cierras los ojos. Noto tu respiración en mi piel. Y lo cierto es que me agrada.

-¿Es sábado?

-Si.

-Yumi me estará esperando.

-Ulrich debe estar igual.

Nos levantamos en silencio. Cruzando un beso, una sonrisa, una mirada. Alguna caricia y abrazo inesperado. Y te vas.

Y me voy a ver que tiene hoy que decirme Ulrich.

Rutina. Vemos la tele. Hablamos del trabajo. De su boda tan cercana con Yumi. Y de ti. Claro, que si, ese tema no podía faltar. Me tiene que echar la bronca.

-Sabes que es una buena chica. Dejo a Jeremie por ti. No se que ve en ti, no lo se. Pero deberías intentar de no ser un idiota con ella. Tirate a la piscina.

-Ese es el problema, tio. No quiero. No se porque. Puede que tenga miedo, no te lo rechazo, pero no puedo.

Y vuelta a empezar.

Suponte que _te quiero_.

Absurdo.

Es tarde. Me despido de Ulrich, y vuelvo a casa.

Pero hay una nueva.

Tu estás. La llave que sigo sin saber de donde sacaste, está en el cuenco que tu misma pusiste en la entrada de la puerta. Como el jarrón con la rosa que un dia te traje.

Pero hoy no huele a nada. Hoy te ves decidida. Nerviosa. Temerosa.

-Odd. Tenemos que hablar. Es importante.

No hay cena, ni nada, pero intento escabullirme. Me evado y huyo a la cocina con el pretexto de encontrar algo de cenar.

-¡Odd! Estate quieto, ¿vale?

Me planto delante de ti. Te miro. Ahora es cuando empieza el final de este juego que tanto necesito.

-Odd- suspiras- ¿me quieres?

Y ya esta. Dicho lo dicho, voy a perder.

-Pues… Aelita, no se. Yo… no tengo ni idea. Suponte que _te quiero_. No lo se, en serio. Es demasiado complicado. Le doy vueltas, y lo miro por donde lo miro, me es extraño. Y no se si es por miedo, y puede que lo sea. Pero… no puedo. Pero tampoco quiero que te vayas. No se.

Me miras intentando descifrar lo que te he dicho. Porque no habras entendido nada. Ni yo lo he entendido.

Me siento en una silla de la cocina, mientras te cojo del brazo y te obligo a sentarte en mi regazo.

-Aelita, yo… Puede ser. Puede que no.- te acaricio la mejilla.

Me miras con desesperación en los ojos. Estas triste. Lo sabia.

-Odd…

-SI ya se que me vas a decir. Que no puedes estar con una persona que no sabe lo que siente, y supongo que tendras al lameculos de Jeremie detrás de ti. Lo se. Es solo que… te necesito, pero… ¡Dios! Es una locura…

-Odd.

-Bueno, a lo mejor lameculos no, pero ya me entiendes, no me seas tiquismiquis.

-Odd. No…

-¡Lo intento, ¿vale? Intento saber que es lo que siento por ti. No es amistad, es algo obvio. Pero esque…

-¡Odd!

-¿Qué?

Me tapas la boca con la mano.

-Estoy embarazada.

Y el mundo se esfumo.

Me quedo estatico.

Por mi cerebro pasan pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz.

… _Hola, Princesa… Odd... , … Suponte que te quiero…, Odd., … Tirate a la piscina tio…, Odd. No…, No lo se…, ¡Odd! Estoy emabrazada._

_Embarazada._

Diccionario por favor.

En mi mente pasó una imagen: una niña con ojos verdes y pelo rubio.

-Odd, ¿estas bien?

-¡EMBARAZADA!

La cabeza no me procesaba.

-¿Pero como…?

-Creo que ya sabes como, Odd…

-¡No me refería a eso! Me refería a…

-Pues un accidente, supongo…

-Embarazada. ¿Dónde esta la cámara oculta?

-Ahí, no te… ¡Odd! Te hablo en serio…

-Em…

-No lo supe hasta hoy.

-Ba…

-Me hice la prueba con Yumi.

-Ra…

-Pensé que solo sería un retraso tonto…

-Za…

-Pero me hice dos pruebas de embarazo.

-Da…

- Mañana tengo que ir al medico, y bueno…

Un resorte en mi cabeza (para emergencias, supongo) se activo. Y sin saber muy bien como, la besé. Con fuerza, con pasión. Con _amor_.

¡Por fin! ¡Te encontré! ¡Amor!

¿Dónde andabas? ¬¬

-Aelita.

Me miró como si le fuera a dar el veredicto a un prisionero de cadena perpetua.

-Te quiero.


End file.
